Elsa and Jack Frost: a cold love
by subconscious-majesty
Summary: Elsa falls in love with Jack Frost, but will he share her feelings? Find out ;)


It was cold and snowy at Arendelle. Olaf was trying to build a snowman with Elsa, but she was not helping because she was thinking about Jack Frost. They shared mensages via snow-mail and they fell in online-love. He was perfect to her, handsome, gorgeous, cold, sexy as hell if hell was cold (but who knows?). Elsa didn't received any photo or something like it, but she knew him from the legend.

'Why are you not helping me, Elsa?', Olaf questioned Elsa, who answered with a saccarine monologue about how she is waiting for the love of her life to come on a white polar bear. Olaf simply got back to the snowman building, but Elsa could read 'I don't give a fuck' on his snowman lips.

Olaf was in trouble, he kept messing the snow for the snowman with his snow, but Elsa couldn't care less. She started to dance and sing and jump about her Jack Frost, spinning and spinning around in love.

'Oh, my anxiety is killing me from passion deep in the heart! I want to meet him now!' Elsa said on chagrin and layed back on the snow, making an angels with her arms and legs on the snow. She closed her eyes to sleep and also dream about Jack Frost coming and dancing with her until midnight. It became a wet dream, with them doing cold hard sex, but she wake up short after because of a strange 'hee-ho' sound.

'What was it?', she talked to herself and jumped when opened her eyes to see a creature over her hips.

'Let me go, you pervy!' Elsa said angrily, getting on her feet.

'I'm Jack Frost, hee-ho! Nice to hee-t ho-u, Elsa!'

'Uh?', Elsa was totaly lost. Standing in front of her was a creature made of snow with a blue hat who called itself Jack Frost. 'You are Jack Frost? I though it was the legendary icy sexy sexy guy Jack Frost. You know, the one with the white hair and was with Santa'

'No, hee-ho! It was hee all the ho-time! I'm Jack Frost too!'

'I've never heard of you.'

'I'm ATLUS mascot! I'm a demon from Megami Tensei for ages!'

'Well, that explains a lot, since I'd never played a non-Disney game and- wait, you said you're a demon?!'

Elsa was incredulous, but also panicing. He couldn't be a demon, but what if he is? She said all the naughy stuff and all that jazz with a snow demon? This is just plain wrong. Maybe he wasn't the one who-

'No, hee-ho! I have proofs, but I don't think you want to hee!'

'You just read my mind?!', she screamed on desperation. How can she date a demon made of snow who can read her mind? How can they be happy with him knowing she likes fire too?

'Hee-no! I was just saying I'm not a demon!', Jack Frost said happily as Elsa sighed on tranquility. 'I'm just part of a bigger demon!'

'That's better- wait, what?'

'Hee-ho, see it! JACK FROSTS UNITE!'

Many Jack Frost like him grew up from the snow on the floor and glued together until a giant snow demon was made. It was giant and white with bits of golden.

'I'M HEE-NG FROST, THE KING OF COLD HELL', they all said with a voice so metal that made Chris Barnes and Travis Ryan die from awesomeness and goreness. Elsa's legs were trembling and her heart was skipping beats. She was getting excited just by thinking of have sex with a giant snowman demon!

While Elsa was wet-dreaming, King Frost hit her with a Bufudyne with Ice Boost and Amp and cut her in half. Now the entire-white snow fields were colored red from her blood, yellow from the paste which were her ribs and blue from her empty veins. The trolls carried her skelleton away to rape her in the holes and King Frost went away for far away.

Meanwhile everything above happened, Olaf finished the snowman! Crying ice-cube tears, he cried from emotion and pride and joy. Everything was beautiful until it gained life and killed Olaf.

'Oh no, he killed Olaf!' Kristoff said and Sven adds 'You bastard!', only to the two of them be killed by it too.

King Frost meet the snowman and they all fell in love. They made cold bizarre sex and loved each others until Anna encounter them and finish them all with her recently learned fire abilities.

'That's for killing my sister, my friend and my love, childs of assfuckers bitches.'

THE END

And then, Anna becomes solid ice, because her action was purely based on badassery and revengery, not love. Too bad for Anna.

THE (treu) END


End file.
